Messing with Mistletoe
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: It's Christmas. May and Drew are both going to Ash's Christmas party where they get into a matchmaking spirit. What happens when their friends go against them and they find themselves under the mistletoe with each other? A Contestshipping oneshot with hints of Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Festivalshipping. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**Disclaimer! I don't own the lyrics to the songs I chucked in there. The songs are ****_Under the Mistleto_****e, sung by Veronica Taylor and Rachael Lillis and ****_All I want for Christmas is you_**** by Mariah Carey.**

**A/N: Isn't it funny how my 25th story is going to be written for the 25th of December? A bit of irony. I can't believe I've made it to my 25th story though. Wow. I just want to say thank you to all those who have read, enjoyed and reviewed my work. It's really supportive and I appreciate it a lot. So here's my Christmas gift for you. A mistletoe fic, but not your typical boy meets girl under mistletoe, boy kisses girl and confesses type fic, but kinda close. Enjoy!**

* * *

May's POV

I read over the invitation one more time just to make sure. 'You have been invited to Ash's Christmas Party!' I looked over my outfit in the mirror. It was quite a festive dress. It was just over knee-length. It was golden and silky with a filmy red fabric overlapping the skirt. Instead of my bandana, I wore a thin red headband with gold ribbons coming off it and dangling little bells by my cheeks. I nodded to myself in the mirror, the bells jingling with each of my movements. Yes, I was ready for this. I checked the address before I headed out, carrying my purse and the invitation tightly in my hands. It had been a while since I had seen Ash and all my other friends. Last time I saw them was a surprise party for Misty's 18th. Yeah, it had been that long. I wasn't really lonely though. I thought that after Max finally left for his own journey and I was by myself, that I would be terribly missing someone to travel with. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I got plenty of time to myself, and I would meet up with Solidad, Drew or even Harley at contests. Harley and I were on good terms again. He'd finally gotten over his childish habits soon after Drew busted him. I think Solidad had a lot to do with it as well. I forgave him when he was finally truly sorry, but Drew still kept a wary eye on him. I didn't understand him; my green-haired, green-eyed rival and friend. Yes we were friends, don't be so surprised. So we hadn't exactly seemed like it, but I think we became friends shortly after the events on Mirage Island. This really didn't explain why he was so protective. Solidad told me that it was part of his character, so I'll go with that. I finally came to Ash's house. I smiled slightly at the Christmas decorations that filled the yard, and hung from the trees and the windows. I walked up to the door. I hesitated for a moment. I could hear the music inside. I knocked on the door. I listened to the pounding of footsteps. The door opened and I was greeted by a grinning Ash with a Santa hat sitting lopsided on his head.

"May!" he exclaimed, "Come in! You're just in time. Misty has just arrived too."

* * *

The party had really started now. Everyone was here. There were so many people, all crowding into the room, except that one spot; the spot where the mistletoe was hanging. People were cautiously sidestepping around it, determined not to be caught. I was sitting on one of the chairs by the food table, a plastic cup of…some sort of soft drink in my hands. It was ok that I didn't really know what it was. I was only holding it for the sake of it, that and the fact that Ash had basically shoved it into my hands. I frowned down at my cup. What was it? I was curious now. I shouldn't have thought about it, but now I really want to know. It was a funny brownish orange colour. It really didn't look that good. I brought my nose down to smell it. I couldn't make out any distinctive flavours. I brought it to my lips and carefully took a sip. I screwed up my nose and quickly swallowed. It was horrible. It was another one of Ash's mixed drinks he made, combining several different soft drinks all together to make a disgusting mess. I heard someone chuckling next to me.

"Only you would think of drinking something you don't know," Drew chuckled. I rolled my eyes and placed the cup on the table, for the next victim of Ash's drink to take.

"Shut up grasshead," I muttered.

"So what are you doing over here by yourself?" he asked, "I thought you would've been dancing or something."

"Nah, I'm not really in a dancing mood you know," I replied, "I'm just finding it really amusing how everyone is avoiding that mistletoe." I pointed and Drew looked over there.

"Because we all know getting caught under the mistletoe is the worst possible punishment ever," he laughed.

"So why did you decide to come and talk to me?" I asked, "I thought you were talking to Solidad."

"Yeah I was," he shrugged, "until Harley stole her." I giggled as I saw the two older coordinators together.

"Oh gosh, they are meant to be 22, but they're still flirting like 14 year-olds," I laughed.

"I agree," Drew said, "Even though I don't like Harley much, I can see Solidad's attraction to him."

"We should get them together," I joked, "under the mistletoe."

"That's actually a good idea," Drew pondered.

"What!" I exclaimed, "You know I was joking right?"

"I know that, but it's actually a good idea. If they got caught under the mistletoe and kissed, something would have to happen," he told me. I tapped my chin thoughtfully, thinking it over. He was right. Something would have to happen.

"Alright," I said, "how are we going to do it?"

"What?"

"Get them under the mistletoe," I laughed, "We have to have a plan."

"You're right," he said, "let me think for a moment." I smiled. This was going to be fun. Drew and I were going to play matchmaker.

* * *

"Ok, you know what to do?" Drew asked me.

"Sure I do," I replied, "I'm going to get Solidad and you'll get Harley. We'll make them meet under the mistletoe and make a dash for it. Anything I'm forgetting?"

"Be careful about it," he said, "Solidad is really smart and any slip of anything and she'll immediately get suspicious."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it," I said, waving my hand at him.

"Look, they've separated. It's time to make our move," Drew whispered, "good luck."

"You too," I said, walking away. I caught up to the older female coordinator as she came to the drinks table. She picked up the cup that I had put down.

"Don't drink that," I squealed, "You'll regret it."

"Why?" Solidad asked, slowly lowering the cup.

"It's one of Ash's mixes," I warned, "they're really gross. I don't know how he drinks them."

"Well, then I definitely won't be drinking that," She laughed, "Are the rest of them the same? I really want something decent to drink." I got an idea.

"I'm not sure," I lied, "but we could always sneak into the kitchen and get something safe straight from the fridge."

"Are we allowed to do that?" she asked.

"Sure we are," I replied, "Delia would understand about Ash's drinks."

"Well, alright, if you're sure." Perfect, I thought as she followed me, she doesn't even realize. I stopped, a little away from the mistletoe near the kitchen. I saw Drew, leading Harley towards us. Perfect timing. Solidad bent down near my ear.

"By the way, I know your tricks," she whispered, "but I think you need it more."

"Huh?" Before I could ask what she meant, she pushed me forwards. She giggled very girlishly as ran away. I stumbled forwards and crashed straight into someone.

* * *

***At the same time***

Drew's POV

"Ok you know what to do?" I asked her. She was excited, I could tell.

"Sure I do," She replied, looking indignant, "I'm going to get Solidad and you'll get Harley. We'll make them meet under the mistletoe and make a dash for it. Anything I'm forgetting?"

"Be careful about it," I warned, "Solidad is really smart and any slip of anything and she'll immediately get suspicious." I had to make sure she got it. I would've done Solidad myself, if it wasn't going to be awkward. I mean, me and Solidad could get stuck under the mistletoe; even worse if it was May and Harley. That's why I was doing Harley and May was doing Solidad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it," she brushed it away with a wave of her hand. I rolled my eyes and looked at the couple again.

"Look, they've separated," I said, bringing the volume of my voice down, "It's time to make our move. Good luck."

"You too," she whispered, bouncing away. I just oped that Solidad would believe her innocence. I spotted Harley. I walked over to him, wondering what I should say.

"Hey Harley," I called.

"Oh Hi Drew," he called, "how are you going?"

"Alright," I replied, trying to think of something quickly. Harley could be distracted really easily.

"Hey Drew, there's no more cookies here," he whined, "Do you think there'll be more in the kitchen?" Well, this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought.

"Sure, I'll even help you out," I said.

"Really Drew?" he questioned, "Thanks a lot." I led him towards the mistletoe. I could see May and Solidad waiting. Solidad's eyes locked with mine.

"She leaned down to whisper something in May's ear.

"You know Drew," Harley said suddenly, "I've changed my mind." He ran away, in the process leaving my under the mistletoe. My eyes widened. This was not how it was supposed to go. I had to get out of here now. Solidad giggled, and pushed May, her eyes still focused on me. Oh no, she had planned this. May stumbled into me and I caught her so she wouldn't fall over. Solidad winked at me and disappeared. I blushed slightly. This was not how it was supposed to go.

* * *

May's POV

"Drew?" I questioned, looking up. He looked down at me, blushing slightly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Drew," I said quickly, "You were right. Solidad knew about it."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "so I realized. Harley ditched as well." He blushed more and I was wondering why. Then I remembered where we were. If Solidad and Harley had both gone, that left Drew and me…

"Under the mistletoe," I whispered out loud, looking up. I saw with horror that we were directly under it. What was I supposed to do now? Should I run or should I wait? What should I do?

"Arceus you noticed," he muttered under his breath.

"Um…yeah, looks like our plan failed," I laughed nervously.

"You know the Christmas tradition?" he questioned.

"Um…yeah. We were using it for our advantage in the first place," I answered. Was he actually?

"I think it can stand to be broken just this once," he said, "no-one has seen us so let's move quickly."

"Ok." I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as Drew dragged me away.

"Well, obviously getting Solidad and Harley under the mistletoe is going to be harder than we thought," I said, "She said she knew my games and it won't work." I left out that she said I needed it. That was embarrassing. I didn't need the mistletoe.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," he said, "Solidad is too smart to do it for. We should pair up someone a little less smart." I thought for a moment.

"How about Ash and Misty?" I questioned, "They've only been in love with each other for about 8 years."

"Sounds good to me," he said, "Do the same thing? Me after Ash and you after Misty?"

"Sure," I said.

* * *

Drew's POV

I left her as I searched for Ash. I hoped this time would go better. It couldn't be that hard could it? Ash was really dense and would be easy to lead over to the mistletoe. The only thing I was worried about is that Ash would be too dense and wouldn't know what to do when he got caught under it. I spotted him, looking around.

"Hey Ash!" I called. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Drew!" he yelled, "Can you please help me?"

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"You see, I've been looking everywhere for Misty and I can't find her. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Umm…actually no I haven't," I replied truthfully.

"Oh, maybe you could help me find a clear spot so I can look for her?" he asked.

"Sure I can do that," I agreed, thinking of a plan, "Just follow me.

"Ok." I led him near the mistletoe.

"This is a great place, it's so empty," he said.

"I know," I said smirking. Gosh he was so dense. I spotted May and Misty coming towards us.

"Hey Drew," Ash said, "I have to go to the toilet, if you see Misty, can you tell her to wait here for me."

"Um…" I trailed off, not sure what I was supposed to say. Misty was just there.

"Great, I'll be back soon," he said and walked away. Oh no. I was left under the mistletoe by myself again.

* * *

***At the same time***

May's POV

"Oh Man, where is that girl?" I muttered. I'd been looking all over for her.

"May!" I turned and smiled. The exact girl I was looking for was now waving at me as she ran towards me.

"Hi Misty," I called, "where have you been?"

"I've been looking all over for Ash," she replied, "I can't find him. He said he'd meet up with me to give me a special present."

"Oh, that's nice," I sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't him anywhere with all these people around," she groaned. An idea popped into my head.

"I know a place that's really clear. You'll be able to keep a look out for him there," I suggested.

"Really?" she questioned, "where?"

"C'mon, I'll show you," I offered. I started to lead her towards the mistletoe. I saw that Drew and Ash were already there. I turned to Misty, making sure she didn't see anything suspicious.

"Hey May."

"What?"

"I spy with my little eye, someone with green hair waiting under the mistletoe for you." She laughed and I felt myself pushed forwards. Not again. She giggled and ran away.

"Another fail," I groaned, finding myself looking at Drew again.

"Yeah, let's move again before anyone sees us," he growled.

* * *

"So what happened to Ash?" I asked.

"He went to the toilet just as I saw you and Misty," he groaned, "we were so close that one."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So any other friends you want to attempt to get together or have you given up on this?" he questioned.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I will not give up! I will get someone together by the end of the night."

"Alright then, who do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Dawn and Paul," I sighed, "they'd make a great couple."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Opposites attract duh," I replied, "You can't deny it."

"Technically I could," he said.

"Don't be so smart," I growled, "just go and find Paul."

"Alright," he said smirking, "at least you admit that I'm smart."

"Shut up!" I yelled. He jumped forwards and covered my mouth with his hands.

"Stop making a scene," he hissed, "you're drawing attention." I nodded mutely. He took his hand away.

"Ok, now go find Dawn. Quickly because I won't be able to hold Paul for very long, especially when he figures out what's going on," he whispered, "It's going to take all my efforts just to get him there in the first place." I nodded and quickly headed out again.

* * *

"Hey May," Dawn called.

"Hi Dawn, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm just disappointed," she sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Never mind," she sighed, "it's nothing important."

"Let's go somewhere," I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"I dunno, somewhere fun," I shrugged.

"I know, let's go see all the poor people who got caught beneath the mistletoe," she suggested. I smiled and nodded. This couldn't have worked out any better if I'd planned it. I followed her as she came to the mistletoe.

"Let's just wait here," she said. I nodded again. She had no idea what I was planning. Now all I had to do was wait for Drew.

"Hey May, wait here for a second," she whispered, "I'm going to get a drink." I turned to tell her to wait for a few more moments, but she was already gone. I spun around in horror to see that Drew and Paul were coming over and it was still just me by the mistletoe.

* * *

***At the same time***

Drew's POV

I looked around for Paul. Where could he be? I knew he wasn't very social, so I could try around the edges. I didn't see him. Where else would he be? I looked around the room again, searching for the tell-tale purple hair of his. There it was.

"Paul!" I yelled. He turned and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you want Drew?" he asked. Arceus, I didn't have anything planned.

"Um…I need your help with something," I said, hoping that he would believe me.

"What do you need help with?"

"Something embarrassing," I answered, "please just follow me." Well that wasn't exactly a lie. It would be embarrassing…for him. I chuckled, but then I frowned. It was too easy to get him to follow me. Something was up. I was about to say something when we reached the mistletoe. I saw May standing alone, looking panicked and I frowned even more. I should've known this was coming. Paul stopped as well and looked up.

"I should've known this was what you wanted," he muttered, "You want it to look like an accident."

"What?" I exclaimed, "I don't-"

"Here you go then," he mumbled. He pushed me forwards and I stumbled under the mistletoe.

"Ah Drew!" May exclaimed, "I'm sorry. Dawn ran away." I felt Paul's gaze bore into my back.

"We're under the mistletoe again," I groaned, "I'm starting to hate this stuff."

"Just move again right?" she questioned, "before anyone sees us."

"Too late," I mumbled, "Paul's watching." Arceus this was why I had been so reluctant to do this again. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss her, I really wanted to, but I just couldn't take her first kiss from her. She deserved to have it with someone she wanted.

"Could we pretend to not know it's there?" she questioned.

"Paul knows that I know it's there," I hissed, "Arceus I'm going to have to kiss you."

"Oh." She licked her lips and closed her eyes, tilting her head up.

"Go on then," she whispered, "I understand." My chest tightened. Here she was, presenting the opportunity to kiss her. I leaned a little closer. Nope, I couldn't do it. Even if she was letting me, I couldn't help but feel like I was taking advantage of it. I moved to the side and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and looked at me, obviously confused.

"Mistletoe says we have to kiss, never said where," I sighed.

"Oh ok then," she said happily. She leaned up and her lips pressed into the side of my face.

"We're even now," she said. She turned and walked away. I blushed as I followed after her. I put my hand over my cheek. Even a small peck on my cheek had me flustered, I couldn't imagine what she could do to me if she'd actually kissed me.

* * *

Misty's POV

"Sorry guys," Dawn said coming to us, "it failed again, but we got close." Stupid stubborn 17 year olds. Acting like a pair of ditzy school kids. They'd had long enough.

"That's it, we have to take extreme measures now," Solidad said, "we've been trying to match them all night and they've ignored the mistletoe tradition.

"Right," Ash agreed, "what if we split up."

"What's that going to do?" Paul asked.

"No I mean, what if say Misty and I sorted out getting another piece of mistletoe in a special place. Dawn and Paul can find our two love birds and bring them together. Solidad and Harley can make sure that everything goes to plan. If they don't kiss, then they can take *ahem* extra measures to make sure they do," Ash explained.

"I like the sound of extra measures," Harley said.

"It might just work," I pondered, "I mean, it's worth a shot. We've already tried 3 times. I'm surprised they haven't caught onto us yet."

"Oh, I know the perfect place," Dawn squealed, "Out the back on the veranda. It's really romantic there right now."

"Doesn't really matter where it is," Paul muttered, "as long as we can finally get those two together. They've been doing this for too long."

"Oh no, what if the party ends before we can get them together!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that," I laughed.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "this is my party after all. It doesn't end until those two have confessed. That was the whole reason for this in the first place remember."

"Right, I forgot," Dawn said, blushing.

"Ok," Solidad said, "Misty, Ash, get the mistletoe ready. You can probably hide up in the rafters. Don't drop it down until we get them there or they'll know something is up. Dawn, Paul, you will wait for my signal and then you'll bring them over to our designated area and leave them. After that, Harley will play some music and that'll be Ash and Misty's cue to lower the mistletoe. I'll then brush passed them and point it out. If all goes well, they'll do the rest by themselves. If not, Harley and I will be ready with more persuasion methods."

"Right!" We all said and split up.

"So Ash, I'm sure you have some more mistletoe around here somewhere?" I questioned. He grinned at me.

"Sure I do," he said, "It's in the kitchen drawer. Mum always keeps a stash there."

"May I ask why?"

"No idea," he shrugged. He took a small branch of the mentioned plant and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Now we need string," I said. He nodded and put a thick piece of brown string in his pocket as well.

"Ready?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Let's avoid grassy and bandana girl alright?" I said, "They'll wonder where we're going and who knows; they might try to match us again."

"That would be annoying," Ash agreed, "We don't need matching." I nodded as we slipped out the back. I frowned, looking up to the thick rafters.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I asked.

"Follow me," Ash said winking. He moved to the edge where a thick vine grew. He pushed it aside to reveal a slightly rusty ladder. He clambered up it quickly. I climbed after him and found myself sitting on one of the rafters. I followed him as he crawled along them until he came to a rather large piece of wood nailed in between two of the rafters.

"How did you know about this?" I asked as I settled down next to him.

"Because I made it," He chuckled, "it used to be my secret hiding spot when I was little. I've told no-one else about it."

"And you told me," I cooed, "How sweet." He grinned at me as he tied the string onto the branch of mistletoe.

"Of course I do," he said, "we don't keep secrets in our relationship do we?" I laughed. I had no idea where this side of Ash had come from. Ever since he had asked me out two weeks earlier, he'd been more serious and mature. I heard him chuckling next to me. I turned to my boyfriend, wondering what he was doing. He held the mistletoe between us sheepishly.

"Kiss me?" he questioned, a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. So much for being mature. I leaned over and kissed him. I pulled away, screwing up my nose.

"Ash, have you been drinking that mix of soft drink you make?" I asked.

"Yes."

"…Don't kiss me for the rest of the night."

* * *

Dawn's POV

I watched and saw the three flashes of a torch. That was our signal. Ash and Misty were in place.

"Paul, time to move," I whispered, pointing to where Drew was. I crept towards the couple as they were talking.

"You're not still thinking of match-making are you?" I heard Drew question, "I mean hasn't that stupid plant given us enough trouble."

"We could try Ash and Misty again," May said, "just because he's dense. He'll be really easy to get." I nodded to Paul as he positioned himself behind Drew. I jumped out and linked my arm with May's. I pulled her away.

"Come on May, you have to come with me!" I exclaimed, drowning out the sound of Drew's started cry as Paul dragged him away, "You have to come outside with me, it's so beautiful right now."

"Really?" May questioned, instantly changing from being shocked into excited.

"Yeah, I have to show you," I said, trying to distract her, "It's snowing softly and the stars are really beautiful." I hoped for my sake that at least one of those two things was happening. I opened the back door and headed out. Thank goodness. It was snowing.

"Oh wow!" May squealed, rushing out to the very edge, "it is beautiful." Great now just move away. I quickly ducked under the table and pulled the table cloth down.

"Paul, what on Earth?" Drew yelled as Paul pushed him out, "Why'd you drag me out here?" Paul quickly joined me before Drew turned around.

"Paul?" Drew questioned.

"Drew?" May questioned, "What are you doing out here?"

"Crazy guy," Drew muttered, moving to where May was.

"I hope that something comes from this," Paul hissed quietly.

"You're just grumpy because you didn't get to kiss me under the mistletoe," I retorted quietly, turning to my boyfriend of three months. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but I saw a feint blush on his cheeks.

"Aww Paul," I cooed softly, "You know you don't need mistletoe to kiss your girlfriend." He turned to face me, his eyes fiercely locking with mine.

"You're right," he whispered huskily, "I can kiss you any time I want; including right now." He leaned down and smashed his lips against mine. I curled an arm around his neck and with the other I pulled out my Pokégear. With one eye open and with one hand I messaged Solidad. He pulled away.

"As much as I'd love for you to do that," I whispered, pressing my forehead against his, "I want to see what happens between these two love birds."

"Whatever," Paul muttered, pulling away. I touched his arm softly.

"Don't be jealous now Paul," I begged, "I really just want to see this and then you can kiss me."

"Promise?" he questioned. I refrained from giggling as he pouted. He seemed cold and harsh on the outside, but since we started dating, he'd shown me the softer, slightly childish side of him. It was kinda cute and I liked the rare occasions I got to see it.

"I promise," I confirmed.

* * *

Solidad's POV

My Pokégear buzzed with a new message. I didn't really need to check it to know what it was, but I did.

_-Lovebirds are in position, hurry up with next stage! 3 Dawn-_

I giggled quietly and crept a little closer in the bushes I was hiding in.

"So are you really sure you want to match someone up?" Drew asked, "I think it's becoming more trouble than it's worth."

"We could try Solidad and Harley again," May suggested, "They need to be matched."

"Huh, we don't need to be matched, do we Solidad?" Harley whispered to me. I shook my head at my boyfriend. We had kept it a secret to avoid the press.

"Ok Harley," I whispered, "play the music." He pressed the play button and Ash's voice came out to a rather bubbly tune.

_Maybe it's Christmas_

_Maybe the snow_

_Maybe the mistletoe_

"Wrong song," I hissed, "why did you play that?"

"It had mistletoe in it," he shrugged, "what's wrong with it?"

"I need romantic," I sighed.

"Oh. Right." He took the CD out and exchanged it for another. He pressed the play button. This time a more relaxed tune came out.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

"Better," I said, smiling as both May and Drew blushed. Harley grinned.

"Where did that music come from?" May asked. I shine the torch up into the rafters and clicked it on and off three times.

"I have no idea," Drew replied. I watched as Ash and Misty slowly lowered the mistletoe. I waited until it stopped moving before I came out.

"Hey May, hi Drew," I said, coming up to them. Drew jumped slightly, obviously shocked at my sudden appearance.

"Solidad, where did you come from?" Drew asked.

"From inside, no need to be snappy," I replied. Smiling as I looked up to the mistletoe.

"I'm not being-"

"Oh I get it," I cut him off, "you just wanted to get May under the mistletoe. Sorry for interrupting. I'll go now." I walked away, giving Drew a little nudge. I hid back in the bush with Harley. Drew and May looked up. She blushed furiously and Drew looked away.

"I guess we move again right?" May questioned, sounding disappointed, "Before anyone sees us." Oh c'mon Drew, I thought exasperatedly, can't you see?

"Yeah, I guess," Drew sighed, "But by now, I'm thinking this plant has cursed me. Stupid thing."

"Now why would a plant curse you?" May laughed.

"You know, because I refused the tradition," Drew replied, "Arceus I hate this."

"Harley, we're taking extra measures now," I whispered. I crept up behind May while Harley crept behind Drew. Drew noticed me.

"Solidad, you're back! What are you-?"

"Surprise!" Harley called, cutting Drew off. He pushed Drew's head forwards at the same time I pushed May's.

"Wait I-" May shrieked, but was cut off when Drew's lips were pushed over hers.

* * *

Drew's POV

Arceus! Mew! Something! Someone! Anything! Was everyone against me? I just saw Solidad behind May, grinned in a certain way that made me suspicious. I was about to ask when Harley suddenly appeared behind me. Now my lips were covering May's. What should I do? I hadn't wanted to take her first kiss, especially not like this. Oh well, if it was her first kiss, I was at least going to make it a good one. I reached up and batted Harley's hand away from the back of my head. I then reached out to push Solidad away as well. I wrapped my arms around May and pulled her closer. I tilted my head slightly, moving so our noses weren't uncomfortably squashed together and closed my eyes. I moved my lips against hers, hoping that she would just go with it. I hoped that I wouldn't get slapped for this after either, but I would just enjoy now.

* * *

May's POV

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Solidad had pushed me into Drew. I wasn't ready. Why did she do this? Anyone could tell Drew didn't want to kiss me. It was so obvious by the way he kept avoiding it. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. And not only meaning the way our noses were squashed together either. Certainly Drew would be very much annoyed by this. I wanted to cry. My first kiss and this is how it had to happen. He reached up and pushed both Harley and Solidad's hands away. See he was annoyed. I was about to move away when his arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me closer until I was pressed against his body. What! He tilted his head, relieving that uncomfortable feeling in my nose and closed his eyes. I was surprised to feel his lips start to move against mine. I froze. What do I do? Slap him? Push him away? Kiss him back? But I didn't do any of that. I just let him kiss me until he finally pulled away. I looked around, seeing that both Harley and Solidad had conveniently disappeared again.

"W-what w-was th-that?" I asked, hating myself for stuttering like that.

"A kiss May," he replied, "That was a kiss."

"Why?"

"It was your first kiss," he shrugged, "figured I'd at least make it a good one." I smiled, about to say thank you being considerate until he opened his mouth again.

"Though kissing me in itself could be considered amazing," he said, smirking and flicking his hair.

"Drew!" I yelled, "I was going to say thank you for making my first kiss something other than just our lips smashed together by someone else, but now I'm not so sure."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Huh?"

"Well, in saying that you were going to say thank you, you kind of did already, so you're welcome." I was going to retort when someone else spoke for me.

"Drew! You are such an idiot!" I blinked in surprise as Solidad angrily marched up to him, Harley following close behind. Wow, I'd never seen Solidad look like this. She usually kept her calm. What did Drew do to make her this upset?

"Um…Why am I such an 'idiot'?" Drew asked, not looking impressed at all.

"I set you up with the perfect chance to confess and you messed it up!" she shouted. Huh? What did she mean? I looked at Drew, who was slowly turning red.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down, his feet apparently interesting. I couldn't blame him. This angry Solidad was pretty scary.

"I need some help guys!" Solidad yelled, "Please. We have to use force." Dawn and Paul came out from underneath a nearby table and joined behind Solidad. Above as I heard scuffling sounds. I looked up to see that Misty and Ash were crawling along the rafters. They made their way down and also backed up Solidad. Everyone had a funny look on their face.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh May, you can't seriously be that dense," Dawn laughed.

"Apparently she is," Paul muttered.

"To think all the effort we put in," Ash mumbled.

"Well it would've been worth it if some stupid grass head didn't ruin his chance," Misty retorted hotly.

"And after all that stupid matchmaking nonsense we had to go through," Harley groaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"May, you seriously thought you could play matchmaker with us?" Solidad laughed, "We know your tricks."

"And you can't really match us anymore," Ash said.

"What he means," Misty started, before I had a chance to ask, "Is that unlike you two, we took the initiative to get together without your help."

"You guys are couples?" Drew questioned, catching on faster than I did.

"Well yeah," Harley replied, "if you weren't so busy focussing on each other, you might have actually realized."

"And now, we're trying to get you together because you're both too stubborn to do it yourself," Dawn said.

"And you're not going anywhere until we hear a confession out of you Drew," Solidad warned. I turned to the green-haired boy next to me, hoping she meant what I thought she did.

"What confession Drew?" I asked. He turned bright red, and made an attempt to cover it.

"She means the confession that…um…all the roses I said were for Beautifly were actually for you," he said quickly. Oh. That was it. He was embarrassed about giving me a stupid flower. Well that was disappointing.

* * *

Drew's POV

"And…" Solidad pushed. I scowled at her. She was so pushy sometimes. I don't know why I even bothered to tell her about this in the first place. May was still quiet next to me, but I refused to look at her. Solidad and the others looked at me expectantly. How on earth did they know? Was it obvious? Or did Solidad tell them? Either way, I hated her for doing this to me.

"Arceus," I muttered, "I can't do anything with an audience."

"You didn't do anything when you thought we weren't watching either," Solidad pointed out. Mew did she have to be so smart.

"Ok, I give up. I promise I will tell her, just get out of here," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. What had I gotten myself into? Solidad knew that I never break my promises and I didn't intend for that to change.

"Alright Drew," Solidad said, "but if I find you decided to break your honesty streak, you know you'll be in serious trouble." Gosh, she sounded so much like an older sister.

"Whatever," I tried to brush it off.

"Ok guys," Solidad said to the others, "show's over. Let's go give them privacy."

"But what about-" Dawn started to protest.

"Don't worry," Solidad assured, "Drew never breaks a promise. He has no way to wriggle out of it this time." She and Harley basically pushed everyone out of the way and back inside, leaving May and I alone again. I turned to her, where she was tilting her head in confusion, looking at me with her big, bright blue eyes.

"What did they mean Drew?" she asked. I smiled; glad that at least someone didn't know my secret. But she would know it in the next 5 seconds or something.

"Haven't you ever learnt the meaning of a red rose?" I questioned.

"No."

"A red rose means I love you."

"So?" I mentally hit myself in the head. How on earth did I end up liking such a dense girl?

"I'm trying to say I love you," I muttered, looking down. Don't look into her eye; I told myself, the ground was just as interesting. I wonder what kind of wood it was. Pine Maybe? Birch or Ash even? What if it was Maple? Now wouldn't that be ironic? Oh no, not thinking that. Oh wait. Is that a leaf on the ground? It is. It's floating softly on the wind and away from here. No wait, come back! I need a distraction!

"I love you too," she said quietly. Ok, forget the ground and the stupid leaf. What had she just said? Had I heard her right?

"What?" I questioned like an idiot. Good on you Drew, I thought sarcastically.

"I said I love you too," she repeated. I found that she was blushing bright red as well. I blinked. Now what was I supposed to do? Oh right. I was supposed to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked, well…sort of. It was more like a demand. Gosh what is wrong with me?

"Ok then," she agreed. I sighed in relief. She looked up and giggled again. What was it now? Had Ash been spying on us from the rafters again? I swear I'll kill him or anyone else if they saw me this flustered and unconfident.

"Hey Drew," she called softly, "We're still under the mistletoe." I looked up and growled. Stupid thing that caused this whole mess in the first place and made me lose my confident front. I'll never forgive it. I jumped up and ripped it down from the string that was tied to a nail in the wooden rafters.

"Arceus I hate this thing," I muttered, ripping it to pieces, "Never, I repeat never, will I ever mess with this thing ever again." I threw it to the ground and squished it under my feet. May's giggles entered my ears. At least she was getting some amusement out of this stupid plant that had caused me so much trouble. I looked up and found myself staring directly into her eyes. I stopped. Ok, forget the plant for now. I'm sure I could get my revenge on it later. I pulled her closer and kissed her softly. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Ok, the mistletoe tradition wasn't that bad, but I'd definitely learnt my lesson. Never mess with mistletoe.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a few days early for Christmas, but I won't be writing for a while so I had to do it now. Merry Christmas guys! Have a great Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
